


Invisible

by Kalloway



Category: Voltron Force (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An enemy that can't be seen.
Kudos: 6
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 10/Invisible Monsters

"Hold on, let me try to reconfigure the sensors--" Vince was cut off as Voltro was rocked by another blow. Whatever they were fighting was incredibly invisible and didn't even show up on any of Voltron's current sensor arrays. That... made it difficult to fight. That... 

Well, that made it invisible. 

"Okay, adjusting for--" 

Nothing. There was nothing. 

"Well, that's not it, but--" 

No, that didn't work either. Voltron nearly fell, but some quick footwork kept it upright. If only... 

"Hunk, you still have any of those paint rounds from the other day?" Larmina's voice cut over the comms. 

"I never unloaded them!" The glee in Hunk's voice was nearly tangible and well, it wasn't any trouble to convert weapons and control and-- 

Five paint bullets later, they could see their enemy and once he could see it, Vince figured out exactly how to get the sensors to recognize it. Now, it was all good, now it was easy to defeat and now... 

Well, maybe they could do some more practice with the paint rounds, too. They'd definitely turned out to be useful! 

Though, Vince thought as he saved all the sensor settings, he wasn't looking forward to the cleanup.


End file.
